My Special Birthday
by Revita Kuz0
Summary: Mengalun lembut lagu Catch You oleh Bruanne Duren. Terdapat sebuah tombol di atas piano. Aku menekannya. Alunan musik berganti dengan lagu Daydreams, yang juga dinyanyikan oleh Bruanne Duren. Aku tersenyum menatap mainan itu.


Halo, semua~

Ini fic pertamaku di hsm. Jadi, maaf nyahh, kalo gak tepat ato gimanaa.

Langsung aja, nyokk~

**_Pairing: Jelsi_**

**_Rated: T (maybe)_**

**_Warning: Geje, OOC, de el el ..._**

_**MY SPECIAL BIRTHDAY**_

_**Kelsi's POV**_

Aku duduk sambil memeluk lutut. Kupandang langit gelap di atas sana. Bintang-bintang tampak berhamburan. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Rambut coklatku yang bergelombang kubiarkan berkibar di tiup angin malam. Aku membuka mataku. Aku menatap ke bawah. Seorang pria melambaikan tangannya. Aku segera berdiri, lalu berlari menuju bawah.

"Hei, Jas! Sudah lama?" aku menyapa temanku yang satu itu. Jason tersenyum, lalu ia menggeleng. Ia menatap langit.

"Tak begitu lama. Bagiku," jawabnya. "Sepertinya kau asyik memandang langit," lanjutnya. Aku ikut menatap langit. Aku tersenyum, lalu menutup mataku. Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Aku membuka mata, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Bisa kulihat asap yang keluar dari mulutku, karena dinginnya malam.

"Mm-hmm… Bagaimanapun, langit terutama saat malam begitu indah bukan?" aku membalas. Jason menoleh ke arahku. Kemudian, ia mendorongku masuk.

"Di rumahmu tak ada orang, bukan? Cepatlah berganti baju. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," Jason berkata. Aku menurutinya masuk ke dalam rumahku. Ketika sudah masuk rumah, ia langsung menduduki kursi di ruangan depan. Ia meluruskan kakinya.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamarku. Kemudian, aku mengganti pakaianku dengan baju putih berlengan panjang, dan celana jins panjang. Tak lupa, aku memakai jaket tebal. Aku menguncit rambutku yang bergelombang. Setelah selesai, aku cepat-cepat menuruni tangga. Jason langsung mendongak menatapku.

"Sudah?" Jason bertanya, tak lupa terus menyunggingkan senyumannya. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke luar, dan aku mengikutinya. Ia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku langsung membuka pintu, duduk, lalu memakai sabuk pengaman.

Jason mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Ke mana?" aku bertanya. Jason memandangku, lalu tersenyum. Ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Ke tempat di mana kau bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas," jawabnya. Aku tersenyum, lalu memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku jaketku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke sandaran kursi, lalu memejamkan mataku. Aku menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Aku membuka mataku, lalu membuka jendela mobil. Aku bersandar sambil menatap ke samping. Angin dingin menusuk pipiku. Aku menarik napas panjang lagi. Kurasakan angin malam masuk ke dalam hidungku, lalu kuhembuskan perlahan.

"Hei," Jason memanggilku. Aku menoleh. "Tidak. Hanya memastikan kau tidak tidur," Jason melanjutkan. Aku mendengus, sedangkan Jason tertawa. Ia lalu menghentikan mobilnya.

"Di sini?" aku bertanya. Ketika melihat Jason mengangguk, aku membuka pintu mobil, lalu turun. Jason mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia juga membuka pintu mobilnya. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku jaket. Jason berjalan di sebelahku.

"Hai, Kels! Hai juga Jason! Benar-benar datang kau rupanya," sebuah suara menyapa kami. Ryan. Di sebelahnya, berdiri Martha. Jason mengangguk. "Yang lain sudah menunggu di sana," Ryan menunjuk ke tengah taman. Aku melihat arah yang ditunjuk Ryan.

"Yang lain?" aku bertanya. Ryan menurunkan tangannya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam jaketnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya. Yang lain. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, dan Taylor," Ryan menjelaskan. Aku menatap Jason. Tapi, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Jason belum memberitahumu?" Ryan bertanya kepadaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Karena aku tau, kalau aku bilang kita akan ke sini, kau pasti tak akan mau," Jason menjawab sambil menatap ke arah lain. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa memangnya kita ke sini?" tanyaku. Ryan mengangkat bahunya.

"_Date, of course_. Apa lagi?" Ryan menjawab. Aku menatap Ryan, Martha, dan Jason bergantian.

"Oh! Apa, ya…" belum selesai aku berbicara, Ryan memotongku.

"Jadi, Jason benar-benar tak memberitahumu?" Ryan bertanya sekali lagi. Aku menggeleng, lalu menatap Jason dengan tajam.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawabku. Jason sedikit menunduk untuk menatapku.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang. Kau tak akan mau ke sini bukan? Kalau aku bilang ini _multi date_?" Jason memprotesku. Aku mengangkat bahuku, lalu makin menjejalkan tanganku ke dalam saku jaket.

"Yah, sudahlah. Jadi? Bukankah kita harus ke sana sekarang?" Martha akhirnya membuka mulut. Kami semua memandangnya. Tangannya juga berada di dalam saku jaket. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Martha benar. Ayo, kita segera ke sana," ajakku. Ryan dan Martha berjalan di depanku dan Jason. Aku menarik Jason. Lalu aku bertanya, "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang?" Jason balik bertanya. Aku mendengus. "Maaf," ia berkata lagi.

"Terserah," ucapku. Aku mendengus lagi. Ryan menoleh.

"Hei! Sudahlah. Kenapa malah bertengkar?" Ryan bertanya. Aku melirik Jason, lalu mendengus kesal. Ryan menarik tangan kananku. Ia juga menarik tangan kanan Jason. Ia mempertemukan tangan kami. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Baiklah. Kami sudah baikan. Jadi? Ayo cepat ke sana!" aku mendorong Ryan. Ryan mulai berjalan di sebelah Martha. Aku menatap Jason, lalu berjalan lagi. Jason menyamai langkahku.

"Hei, hei. Baiklah. Aku minta maaf," Jason berkata. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Aku membenarkan letak kacamataku, lalu memasukkan kedua tanganku lagi. Aku mendengus, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Oke," jawabku singkat. Aku sempat melihat Ryan melirik ke arahku dan Ryan. Tapi, biarkan saja, kan? Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku langsung mengambil ponsel di saku jaketku. 1 pesan masuk dari Troy Bolton.

_From : Troy Bolton_

_Hey, Kels. Kau bersama Jason,_

_bukan?_

Aku mendengus, lalu memencet beberapa tombol.

_To : Troy Bolton_

_Yup. Kenapa?_

Lalu, aku menekan tombol OK. Lalu, kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku jaket. Aku mendongak sebentar.

"Troy?" Jason bertanya kepadaku. Aku menoleh sebentar, lalu mendongak lagi. Masih sambil berjalan.

"Mm-hmm," aku menjawab singkat. Kemudian, ponselku berdering lagi. Aku membuka _flap_ ponselku.

_From : Troy Bolton_

_Jadi dia mengajakmu, eh? _

_Di mana kalian sekarang? _

_Bersama Ryan dan Martha?_

Troy membalas. Aku tersenyum sebentar. Lalu, menekankan jari-jariku lagi.

_To : Troy Bolton_

_Mm-hmm… Mungkin bukan mengajak  
>ku lebih tepatnya. Menculikku. -a<em>

_Eh? Masih jalan. Yup, bersama Ryan  
>dan Martha.<em>

Aku menggenggam ponselku. Lalu, aku menatap langit lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Dan lagi-lagi, masih sambil berjalan. Kira-kira 2 detik kemudian, aku membuka mataku. Ponsel unguku berbunyi. Aku membuka pesan.

_From : Troy Bolton_

_Menculikmu, eh? Bagaimana bisa?_

_Cepatlah. Sudah garing aku dan yang lain  
>menunggu di sini.<em>

Aku menghela napas, lalu menutup ponselku. Aku kemudian memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku jaketku.

"Ryan," panggilku. Ryan yang berjalan di depanku menoleh. Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Boleh pinjam ponselmu? Untuk membalas pesan," lanjutku. Ryan merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel yang sama seperti ponselku. Sama persis.

"Ini. Kenapa kau tak pinjam saja kepadanya?" tanya Ryan sambil melirik Jason. Aku mengangkat bahu, dan mulai mengetik di ponselnya.

_To : Troy Bolton_

_Hah. Sudahlah. Nanti saja kuceritakan._

_Yayaya… Asal kau tau, aku tak mengetahui  
>dimana kalian.<em>

Aku menutup ponsel Ryan, lalu menggenggamnya. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Ryan bergetar.

_From : Troy Bolton_

_Oke. Kutunggu kalian. _

_Eh, ini Kels, kan?_

Aku menghapus pesan itu. "Ryan," aku memanggil nama Ryan lagi. Ia menoleh. Aku mengulurkan ponsel ungunya. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Lalu, ia mengangkat bahu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan. Aku mendongak. Tak sengaja, aku melihat sebuah cahaya yang bergerak. Kemudian, aku menatap lurus ke depan. Tampak Troy melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Bisa kulihat banyak kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sana. Troy berlari menghampiriku.

"Hmm… Akhirnya datang juga kalian. Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan?" Troy memelukku, lalu langsung bertanya. Aku melepaskan pelukan Troy, lalu melirik ke arah Jason.

"Jadi, dia mengatakan akan mengajakku ke tempat dimana bisa melihat langit dengan jelas melihat bintang. Dan dia _menculik_ku ke sini," kataku sambil melirik Jason dengan tajam. Aku bisa melihat Jason mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah. Terserah katamu," kata Jason. Aku kembali menatap Troy. Ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Sepertinya, Jason tak sepenuhny berbohong," kata Troy. Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada. "Setidaknya, ia benar jika kau bisa melihat langit dengan jelas di sini," ia menambahkan lagi. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah. Jadi?" aku bertanya, lalu memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket. Troy menarik lenganku. Aku mengikuti. Ia menyuruhku duduk di sebuah bangku. Aku menduduki bangku itu. Lalu, Jason menduduki bangku di sebelahku.

Sedangkan Troy dan Gabriella duduk di depanku. Troy menunjuk ke arah langit. Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Tampak langit dengan beribu bintang disana. Kunang-kunang juga berterbangan di sekeliling kami. Aku menutup mulutku.

"Keren, kan?" Jason berbisik kepadaku. Aku menatapnya, lalu memeluk pundaknya. Tak lama. Hanya sekitar 5 detik. Aku memejamkan mataku, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perlahan-lahan, aku menghembuskan napasku. Aku mendengar suara Jason berdehem. Aku membuka mataku.

"Happy birthday," kata Jason sambil memberikan sebuah kado yang dibungkus dengan kertas ungu. Aku tersenyum. Kemudian, Ryan menghampiriku. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kue tart yang dihias dengan krim warna ungu. Aku mengambil kue tart itu. Tak ada lilin. Tapi bagiku, kunang-kunang sudah bisa menjadi lilin.

Aku menghembuskan napas sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, sejenak kupejamkan mataku. Lalu, aku membukanya lagi. "_Thanks_," ujarku lirih. Aku memandang ke arah langit.

"Buka kadonya, Kels!" Gabriella berbicara. Aku memandangnya yang sedang tersenyum. Kemudian, aku membuka kertas ungu itu dengan hati-hati. Terdapat sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari karton ungu. Aku membukanya.

Terdapat sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari plastik berwarna ungu. Di setiap sisi, terdapat ukiran namaku, _Kelsi Nielsen_. Sedangkan di sisi atas, terukir sebuah nama. _Jason Cross._ Aku tersenyum, lalu membuka kotak itu.

Sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari plastik keluar. Sebuah menyerupaiku, dan yang lainnya menyerupai Jason. Yang menyerupaiku tampak sedang memainkan piano, yang menyerupai Jason tampak sedang memainkan gitar.

Mengalun lembut lagu _Catch You_ oleh _Bruanne Duren._ Terdapat sebuah tombol di atas piano. Aku menekannya. Alunan musik berganti dengan lagu _Daydreams_, yang juga dinyanyikan oleh _Bruanne Duren_. Aku tersenyum menatap mainan itu. Chad berdehem.

"Bisa kau katakana sekarang, Jas?" Chad bertanya kepada Jason. Seolah mengetahui apa yang mau dikatakan oleh Jason, semua anak terdiam. Aku memandangi mereka semua bergantian. Jason berdehem, lalu membuka _flap_ ponselnya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol, lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Halo? Yap, bisa kau mulai sekarang," katanya, berbicara kepada orang diseberang sana. Jason menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Jalanan yang gelap gulita. Tak ada orang juga.

"Apa yang… Oh!" belum selesai aku berbicara, aku melihat lampu-lampu yang menyala berurutan. Tak hanya lampu biasa. Lampu itu membentuk sebuah kalimat.

_**I LOVE YOU, KELS**_

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Takjub. Sangat takjub malah. Aku menoleh ke arah Jason. Kemudian, aku tersenyum. Jason memandangku. Ia memandangku seolah-olah bertanya kau-mau-menjadi-pacarku?

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, masih menyunggingkan senyum. Aku membuka mata lagi. Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, dan Jason memandangku. Aku tersenyum lebih dalam. Kemudian, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ya," jawabku. Tak ada reaksi. Sekitar 10 detik. Kemudian, mereka semua berteriak. Jason memelukku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Kemudian, aku melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian, aku menatap hadiah darinya.

"Thanks," kataku. Jason mengangguk. Troy menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh.

"Hei, kami sudah menyiapkan alas di sana. Ayo ikut!" ajak Troy. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian, aku menggandeng tangan Jason. Tak lupa, aku membawa hadiah dari Jason. Aku bergabung dengan anak-anak. Troy sudah memegang gitar di tangannya. Di sebelahnya, tergeletak sebuah gitar. Jason mengambilnya. Kemudian ia memainkan nada lagu _Daydreams_. Aku menatap langit. Lalu, mulai bernyanyi.

" _I never noticed how my heart could beat so loud__  
><em>_When I, think of you__  
><em>_And I can't focus now, got my head up in the clouds__  
><em>_When I, think of you__  
><em>_My heart's so lost in all the chaos__  
><em>_It's got me crazy__  
><em>_With the spell you cast, it all happened so fast__  
><em>_Goodbye to loneliness__  
><em>_And when I close my eyes, you play like a movie in my mind_

_You are the star of my daydreams__  
><em>_Everything you are is my reverie__  
><em>_Can you feel my heart when you're moving, closer and closer and__  
><em>_You are the star of my daydreams__  
><em>_Everything you are is my reverie__  
><em>_Can you feel my heart when you're moving, closer and closer?__  
><em>_Oh I think that we, that we were meant to be_," aku berhenti, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Jason. Lalu, aku memejamkan mataku.

"_Thanks. It will be a great day for me,_" aku berkata lirih pada Jason. Meskipun aku tak melihatnya, aku tau, Jason tersenyum padaku.

_**~FIN~**_

_**Thanks buat kalian yang udah sudi mampir ke sini. **_

_**Gimana ceritanya? Bagus ga ? Buat yang udah mampir ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RnR, please ... =)**_


End file.
